erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Traitor Enrolment Program
The Traitor Enrolment Program (TEP), was basically a fancy way of saying "lets hire as many demons as we can room and use them as gun fodder". The idea was launched after the Angel War and was the reason why Traitor City grew in such a rapid pace. It doesn't really qualify as an organization but the program has gotten so big that most people doesn't care about the difference. History (rewrite in chronological order including individual recruitments) When the armed forces of world 20 engaged in the conflict later known as The Angel War, Eileen suggested that they contract demons as they would have a natural advantage over the angels. Twelve demons were contracted and after the war it was decided to keep these demons as a fixed part of the armed forces. Eileen stepped in once more and offered to lead them to more traitors, and she suggested that a habitat would be constructed where this soon-to-be army could be kept. The habitat, later known as Traitor City or simply TC, was built in world 34. This was when the program started to take shape, as the demon traitors that were sought could agree to the contract and receive home and protection for themselves and their families - or they could be executed. The program looks slightly less gruesome if one considers that the enlisting is usually done by demon hunters, who would formerly kill all demons with no exceptions. Joining the program wouldn't only save your life if you encountered the hunters, it would also be a ticket to safety for your family. Later a time line would be constructed by Khufu, which he called Anno Proditio. The year Traitor City was built is referred to as year 1 AP. At the beginning there was only Eileens summarily notes to go by when trying to find traitor to enrol to the program, but that changed with the arrival of Amrafel. Amrafel had spent many years guiding traitors to safe locations and after he caught wind of the TEP he started relocating most of his clients to Traitor City. This led to a mass-immigration as Amrafel could get the exact location of hundreds of traitors that would gladly accept an offer of protection for their families. After a few year the program was so well known among demons that some traitors willingly seek demon hunters and ISM-members to offer their services. Known elements in the enrolment's demon contract The contract is based upon a standard guardian demon contract, but it has been altered and improved to get rid of possible loop holes. *All authority from Karen Cheld and down has to be obeyed. If two orders contradict each other, the higher authority equals higher priority and orders from equal authorities are prioritized after how recent they are. *Authority holds the right to at any time claim any and all possessions by the contracted. *The contracted are only allowed to kill or physically harm humans if given the explicit order to do so by an authority. Trivia *It is rumoured that Eileen took advantage of records kept by Dark magicians to locate traitors when her own resources were to vague. At any rate it is more than likely that she looked up any information the dark magicians could offer when she prepared her suggestion of starting the TEP. See also *Corporeal demon *Ennui *Filomen *Illusionist *Khepri *Metushael *Mildred Hawkens *Mikara (plot) *Mind Over Matter (plot) *Scalene *Tirta External links *Restraining Bolt All contracts are made with the implicit understanding that the contractor wants to enforce a compulsion in the contracted and the contracted will try to work around this to get their will through regardless. This case is quite notable as the TEP contract is so fool-proof that it holds strong on hundreds of demons for several years. Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture Category:Organizations Category:Terminology